Let's Play Pretend
by chalantness
Summary: for fixati0ns. Prompt: in which Wally West is an experienced high school jock and Artemis Crock is the outcast he's been eying since she transferred. / He's not in love with Artemis Crock. He just hasn't been able to get her out of his head.


**Title: **_Let's Play Pretend  
_**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 7,700+  
**Characters:** Wally/Artemis  
**Summary:** He's not _in love_ with Artemis Crock. He just hasn't been able to get her out of his head.  
**Prompt: **in which Wally West is an experienced high school jock and Artemis Crock is the outcast he's been eying since she transferred.  
**Kinks used:** geek/jock pairings; sex in public places; dirty talk during sex; schoolgirl fantasy; sex with clothes still or partly on

**For:** fixati0ns. Sorry, I accidentally made it Keystone High instead of Gotham Academy. I hope you don't mind! And _yes_, everyone, the kink meme lives! I'll try to pay more attention to it from now on.

**Let's Play Pretend**

They're standing in the parking lot by his truck, tossing a football between the three of them and not really paying attention to anyone else. The parking lot is mostly empty, anyway, because upperclassmen get a forty-minute off-campus lunch and everyone left as soon as the bell rang. So it's not like there's a lot of people _to_ pay attention to.

Besides, Conner's mom made them all lunch. He'd pick Diana's lasagna over fast food any day.

"I don't really care about it," Conner says, answering Wally's question of whether or not he's going to Megan Morse's party tomorrow night.

"Isn't it tradition or something that the team goes?" Wally asks. Megan Morse has a dozen siblings or something, and whoever happens to be the upperclassman at the time always throws a party the Thursday night before the big homecoming game.

"We make an appearance, or something." Conner shrugs, tossing the football to Wally. "We don't stay. Well, not the ones actually playing. The benchwarmers usually get wasted."

Wally spins the football in his hand. "And they wonder why they never play."

"Seriously," Conner mumbles.

Wally tosses the football to Kaldur, who catches it even though he's only half-paying attention. The other half of him is occupied with talking to his girlfriend, Raquel Ervin. The guy has always had crazy reflexes. Wally lost track of how many times team captains have tried recruiting him because he can play anything, though his loyalty is to the swim team.

Wally understands. He's been asked to join other teams, too, because of his speed and agility. But he's strictly a cross country and track & field kind of guy.

"Hey, babe," a voice chirps, and Wendy Harris appears out of nowhere and kisses Conner's cheek.

Wally grins. They're totally the classic quarterback-and-head-cheerleader couple, even though technically Wendy's a co-captain, but whatever. And they're both super smart. Part of the reason Wally's friends with who he's friends with is because, yeah, they're popular and athletic, but they take school seriously, too.

You can't get everywhere in life off of social connections alone.

"Oh, and Wally," Wendy continues, slipping her hand into Conner's, "I ran into your girl on my way over here."

Wally frowns as Conner and Kaldur (oh, so _now_ he's paying attention) exchange knowing smirks. "She's not my girl," Wally mutters.

"Right. You're just in love with her."

"I'm _not_ in love!"

The four of them laugh. "Maybe not," Raquel chimes in, "but there really isn't another way to say that you've been eying Artemis Crock like you want to do her ever since she got here without making you sound like a creep."

He scowls. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that it's nothing like that?"

"Until it stops becoming a lie," Wendy sings, and he wishes he had the football to throw at her.

He hates them for being right.

... ...

But seriously, he's not _in love_ with Artemis Crock. He just hasn't been able to get her out of his head since she transferred to their school.

He might have it bad, but whatever. You can't blame him.

She's not at all unattractive. She's beautiful, really, and way prettier than most of the girls he's ever met. She's got the perfect body that no one bothers to notice it under her Target wardrobe, and her skin has this sort of olive undertone that makes her look… Well, kind of exotic. Obviously she's mixed. And her hair is golden, but instead of being curly, it's thick and wavy and really long. She always keeps it tied into a ponytail, but he's seen it down because they have the same free period and she pulls her hair-tie out when she studies.

He likes when her hair is down.

Sometimes he imagines what it feels like to run his hands through it. It'd probably be soft, because girls with a lot of hair end up using a lot of conditioner, right? He wonders if it's scented. He'd probably be able to tell if he were close enough, like if they were kissing or…

Okay, he has it _bad_.

... ...

Practice is cancelled today, so everyone in cross country heads over to Planet Yogurt together.

It's kind of out of the way for most people, so it's not a usual after-school hangout for Keystone High kids, which makes it the perfect place to get away. Plus, their yogurt is really good and their toppings bar is a lot bigger than other places he's been to. They all spend over $10 per person because you have to pay by the pound, but whatever.

They all have really fast metabolisms. They eat what they want.

Bart – the first and only freshman to ever beat a senior's mile time, and by ten seconds – is telling them about this country route he ran when he was on vacation in Italy when the door chimes, signaling the arrival of another costumer. And Wally didn't really pay attention until a familiar voice says, "Hey, Roy."

Wally's angled towards the register, so it's not that obvious when his eyes snap onto Artemis Crock as she's walking towards the cashier.

"How've you been, replacement?" Roy asks.

She rolls her eyes, but her lips are curved into the sort of teasing smile you give when you're good enough friends with someone to mess with them. "Better than you," she quips.

They both laugh. Wally suddenly isn't feeling too hungry anymore.

"Where are… oh, there's the couple," Roy says as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara walk through the door, hand-in-hand.

Dick Grayson is pretty much guaranteed to be their valedictorian, and Zatanna is the Drama Queen – but, not in the bad way. It's just what people call her because she's an _amazing _actress. He's gone to the school plays because it's always extra credit for at least one of his classes, so he knows why everyone predicts she'll be huge on Broadway.

And they both go to Keystone, too, so he wonders what they're doing here. Obviously they wanted a snack, but if the cashier knows them by name then they must be regulars.

Then his phone rings and Conner's calling, and Wally excuses himself from the others and steps outside. "What's up?" is how he answers.

"I'm so pissed," Conner nearly growls.

"Whoa," Wally says quickly, "Wait, why? What happened?"

Conner blows out a sigh to calm himself before explaining. Apparently when Wendy got out of cheerleading practice, she found out that someone broke into her car and dumped iced coffee on her leather seats.

Wally feels his hand curling into a fist. "Who the hell did it?" he asks.

"Who do you think?" Conner mutters, but it's a rhetorical question because they both know who it probably was.

Megan Morse and Conner got together during the first semester of freshman year and then broke up the summer following sophomore year. They just weren't working out because they were too different, and their breakup was pretty civil. But Wendy's on the squad with Megan and when Conner and Wendy got together, Megan was obviously heartbroken.

Megan isn't a bitch, though, and wouldn't do anything like that. They're not friends anymore, but she and Wendy can get along for the squad when they need to.

But her twin sister, Marie, _is_ a bitch, and Marie has had it out for Wendy ever since she and Conner became official. Marie also isn't a cheerleader, which means that she would've been able to dump the coffee in Wendy's car while Wendy and Megan were at practice.

"I'm guessing it was Marie. How's Wendy?"

"Fine," Conner says. "I'm driving her home and Karen is going with Mal. Her dad's going to get her seats cleaned tomorrow, so do you think you can—"

"Yeah, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. Am I taking her home after practice tomorrow, too?"

"I think I can drop her off," Conner says. "Thanks, man. I'll see you later."

"Later," Wally says before hanging up, and then runs a hand through his hair as he slips his phone into his back pocket again. He feels bad for Wendy. She loves her car and used most of the money she saved up from her various summer jobs since middle school to pay for it. Marie hit a particularly soft spot with this blow.

He's kind of distracted as he's walking back inside, so much so that he actually _runs into_ someone. "Sorry," he quickly apologizes. Then he sort of tenses and his eyes widen a little when he sees who it is.

Artemis.

"Sorry," he repeats.

"Sorry," she echoes, tucking her stray bangs behind her ear. "I didn't think you'd walk through the door so quickly."

"I'm in cross country," he says, even though that really has nothing to do with what she just said. _Why_ did he say that, exactly?

She looks a little amused. "I know."

(He doesn't know why his stomach flips, but it does.)

"It's impossible not to know the wannabe Olympians," she laughs, and then blinks when she realizes what she said. "I didn't mean _wannabe_ as in… The school just glorifies our star athletes, is all. Not that it's undeserved, though. Plus, I saw your picture with your trophy in the glass case. And we have half our schedule together. That's how I know you."

She chews on her bottom lip, he thinks, to keep from rambling any further. He feels like his ears are on fire.

He never pictured the first time they talked to be so… _awkward_. Part of him feels kind of embarrassed. The other part of him, though, is stupidly happy. So she really _did _know who he was this whole time! And that means he wasn't as big of a creep as he thought.

"I, um…"

She takes a stop toward the bathrooms and he mumbles, "Oh. Right. Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from going to the… I'll just sit back down."

"Right," she breathes, but before he can turn away, she offers a smile. "See you tomorrow?" she asks.

He sounds eager when he answers, "Definitely," but he can't help it.

... ...

"Okay, spill," is how Wendy greets him when she gets to his truck at the start of lunch.

He blinks. "What am I spilling?"

"Something happened between you and Artemis!" she exclaims, and now their whole group is looking at them. Well, _him_. "And don't try to deny it, either, because she actually _talked_ to me today in APBC today and she's never once spoken to me." He raises his eyebrows. Artemis has AP Calculus BC with Wendy? "Don't give me that look."

"Nothing happened," he says. "She just showed up at Planet Yogurt yesterday and I ran into her. We talked for a few seconds."

"You talked?" Karen asks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Conner demands.

Wally frowns. "Because I figured you guys would make a big deal out of it, _which you are._"

"It _is_ a big deal!" Raquel laughs. Kaldur grins and nods in agreement. "Now you can _talk_ to her instead of just mentally undressing her from a distance."

"_Guys_," he groans, "this is _exactly_ what I was talking about!" They all laugh at him and he shakes his head. "Yes, maybe this means we're going to talk more, but we're still pretty much strangers. Now let's drop it or I won't share the brownies my mom made us."

"You wouldn't have shared, anyway," Mal says.

He's promptly ignored.

... ...

When he heads to the library at the start of fifth period, he sees a few kids standing outside the door.

He recognizes them because they also have free period right now and he sees them around the library, too. This probably means it's full because some classes signed up to use the library this period. He frowns. Now he has to find another place to do homework.

He can probably go the cafeteria, since it should be empty. It's probably where everyone else will be heading, anyway. Maybe there's an empty classroom somewhere—

"Where're you going?"

He turns around and Artemis walking in his direction, hooking the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

She's looking at the library, not at him, which he's kind of glad for because he's pretty sure his expression is as stunned as he feels. And he shouldn't look surprised that someone's talking to him. A lot of people talk to him – and he doesn't mean that in a conceited way. He'd like to think he's pretty friendly, easy-going.

It's just that he's used to just looking at Artemis and never interacting with her. (And yes, he realizes how much of a stalker that makes him seem like.)

"The library's closed," he says.

She looks at him. "I can see," she says lightly, teasing. "I meant, where are you going _instead_?"

"Oh. Uh, maybe to the cafeteria, or some empty classroom," he admits with a shrug. "I just need somewhere quiet to sit down and work."

"How studious of you," she comments, and… is she _mocking_ him? She laughs and begins walking away, and he's not really sure what just happened. And he doesn't realize that she stopped a few feet away from him until she's calling out, "Are you coming or what?"

He didn't realize she asked.

He catches up in a few quick strides, though, and falls into step beside her. Neither of them say anything, at least until they reach the end of the hallway and he starts to turn right towards the cafeteria, then glances at Artemis and sees her walking left. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Outside," she replies without missing a beat, still walking forward.

"I don't think we—"

"Going onto the field is technically still on campus and would count as an approved place to spend free period," she supplies.

He frowns but jogs to catch up with her again. "Are you sure we're allowed to just leave?"

"We're not leaving if we don't go past the fence or into the parking lot," she reminds, pushing open the door leading outside. The first thing he sees is the football field and the metal bleachers, which the class officers decorated in black and yellow for the big game tomorrow. "And even if we weren't allowed, you seem like someone who _wants_ to bend the rules."

Which is true, but he doesn't know why that makes him feel… weird.

"Is it because I'm a jock?" he asks.

She gives him a strange look. "No," she says like it should be obvious, "Because you like debating with teachers. You have a knack for testing boundaries."

He grins. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Okay," she laughs.

They're on the track surrounding the field, walking towards the bleachers. Black and yellow streamers wind up and down the railings, and they draped black and yellow tarp and draped it over the sides so that it's covering the gap underneath the bleacher like a curtain. They put these up for every game just to add to the decorations.

When they get closer, Artemis walks off of the track and instead of stepping onto the bleachers like he expected, slipping between the tarp and disappearing inside.

He frowns but still follows her, pushing the tarp aside to let himself in.

It's darker than he thought it would be. Light is coming through the gaps between the tarp and between the bleachers, but as he looks up, he can't really make out anything through the seats. He supposes that makes sense. It's not like he paid attention to it, but he doesn't remember being able to see through to the bottom from the other side, either.

"I look forward to football games just for this," Artemis tells him, dropping her bag onto the ground by the wall the bleachers are propped against. "I like to come down here."

"But… wouldn't tomorrow be your first home game here?"

She grins. "My old school used to do something similar, but with cloth banners. It's more private with the tarp, though."

"You like it under here?"

She shrugs a little and looks up. "My friends were into the whole spirit thing. I wasn't. I mean, I totally support the school, but I just wasn't into the cheering part. So when they dragged me to home games, I'd hide out underneath the bleachers. It's probably better here, though."

"Why?"

"The gaps between the seats are smaller." He looks up again. "Stuff probably won't be able to fall through as easily. It's like the perfect cave."

He smiles at her. That's actually pretty cute. Not that he's going to tell her that. "I'm guessing you were the fort-builder as a kid?"

"Of course I was! Rearranging all of the dining room chairs, draping the sheets over—"

"And then pretending to fall asleep so you wouldn't have to clean up," he finishes. She looks kind of surprised. "You didn't think you were the only one, right? It's a classic!"

"Works every time," she laughs in agreement, finally sitting down by her bag. She begins pulling out her binder and her pencil case and her planner, and then pauses to look at him again. She doesn't say anything, but she smiles a little bit and pats the ground beside her, and he knows he has a huge smile as he joins her.

His butt is kind of sore by the time fifth period is over, but whatever. It was worth it.

... ...

He's only going to Megan Morse's party because he doesn't want to leave Wendy and Conner alone.

They're still invited because Conner is on the team and Wendy is on the squad, and Megan is either very tolerant or just too preoccupied with hosting to pay too much attention to her ex-boyfriend and her co-captain being together under her own roof.

But after the thing with Marie, they're not letting Wendy be without at least two of them at her side at all times. Maybe that makes them paranoid, but whatever.

A few hours later, though, and he's kind of bored.

The first half of it was fine, until it finally hit that hour where everyone started breaking out the alcohol. Wally's had some before, but that's not exactly the kind of stuff he should be putting into his system. He treats his body like a temple – he _has_ to if he wants to maintain his record-breaking times – and that's that.

Besides, alcohol makes most teenagers stupid, anyway, and the last thing he needs is to get wasted on a Thursday night.

It's a little passed 11:00 when he finds Kaldur and Raquel and tells them he's going to take off. Kaldur says he'll tell the others he left, and Raquel tells him to drive safely and to text to let them know he got home alright.

When he gets outside, there are a few people passed out on the lawn and he wrinkles his nose at the smell.

He starts walking down the sidewalk to where he parked a few houses down, and he sees someone at their car that's two in front of his. He almost stops completely because, even in the dark with nothing but the dim streetlight overhead, he knows that familiar head of blonde hair.

Artemis.

Her hair is down and she's wearing fuzzy slippers, a gray Wayne Tech hoodie and _Alice and Wonderland_ pajama pants. "Artemis?" he asks before he can stop himself.

She jumps a little in surprise as her head snaps to look at him. She's wearing glasses. _God_, he shouldn't find that even hotter. "Wally?" He thinks this is the first time she's said his name. Actually, it's probably the first time she's heard him say her name, too. "What are you…" She looks behind him at Megan's house. "Oh."

Somehow that makes him feel kind of ashamed. "They broke out the alcohol," he explains. "I figured that was my cue to leave."

"Oh," she repeats, but she sounds a bit surprised, maybe even a little impressed.

"What are you doing here?"

She looks over her shoulder and gestures to a house that he can't make out in the dark. "I live there."

"You live there," he repeats, letting it sink it. "You live on Megan's street."

"Yeah."

There's an awkward pause between them, and he hears her keys as she's stuffing her hands into her front pocket. He wonders what she needed from her car this late. Since she obviously knew about the party going on down the block, she was probably just making sure it was locked and that her valuables were in the house, just in case.

Before he can ask her this, though, someone walks passed them on the sidewalk. It's Cameron Mahkent carrying a six-pack of Corona.

"Hey, West," Cameron greets.

Wally narrows his eyes at him. They've never gotten along, ever. He's an ass and people mostly tolerate him because he's the hockey team's star player. And because he's everyone's alcohol hook-up. Wally's not even sure how many people actually _like _him.

"No need for the cold attitude," Cameron laughs. Then he notices Artemis, eyes indiscreetly looking her up and down. "_Hey_."

Artemis shifts uncomfortably. Wally's fists tighten at his sides.

"You're cute," Cameron goes on, stepping closer, and Artemis steps closer to Wally, "Even _with_ your glasses. That could actually be pretty kinky, if you know what I mean."

"Fuck off, Mahkent," Wally growls.

Cameron looks mildly surprised. "Excuse me?"

"_Fuck. Off._"

Wally shoves his shoulder for good measure, taking a step forward, and Cameron has to regain his balance while trying not to drop the beer. He glares at Wally and mutters, "Whatever, West," and then gives Artemis a wink before heading back towards Megan's house.

"Thanks," Artemis says, and he looks at her and realizes how close they're standing. Her lips are _right there_ and if he dips his head a little he'll…

Wait, she's staring at him, too.

Her eyes are fixed on his lips and he can hear how uneven her breathing is.

Is she… is she thinking the same thing as him right now?

"I'll, um… I'll see you tomorrow," he says quickly, and she blinks a few seconds, clearly not expecting that, and nods faintly. He walks away before he can do something stupid that'll completely freak her out, like push her against her car and kiss her as hard as he wants to.

... ...

The library is free for them for fifth period today, and he takes a seat at his usual table towards the back, opens his econ book so he can start on the outlines the chapter that's due next Wednesday.

And he's barely gotten his spiral notebook open to a fresh page when someone walks up to his table.

Of course it's Artemis.

"Can I sit with you?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," he answers, and tries not to notice how, out of the five other chairs at this table, she pulls out the one next to his to sit down in. She sets her bag in the chair on her other side and takes out her APBC prep book, opening it to reveal numerous post-it's with her handwriting on them and highlighted lines he assumes must be color-coded.

His eyes glance downward and he sees that she's wearing this black skirt.

It's unseasonably warm for fall, so the weather's nice enough for skirts, but this one is _short_. Plus, her legs are parted slightly and when she leans back in her chair, her skirt rides up just a little bit more and he has this strong urge to run his fingers along her exposed skin. And it's not like he's never thought of having sex with her, but it's never been like _this_ before. Like, all he can think about is laying her on this table and sinking into her right there in the library, her biting her lip to stifle her moans so they don't get caught …

He doesn't know where these thoughts are coming from. And considering that they're only now becoming acquainted with each other, he really needs them to go away.

... ...

He sits with Kaldur and Raquel in the bleachers as they cheer on Conner and Mal on the field, and then Wendy and Karen during their routines (because he'll always find it funny to cheer for a cheerleader), and it's a pretty good game.

It's almost halftime when he decides to get more food, because Kaldur and Raquel – as much as he loves them and as happy as he is that they're in love– are being sickeningly adorable right now and he can only take so much at a time. Usually they're more subtle about it, but they probably figured he wouldn't mind because of the game.

When he steps off of the bleachers and towards the concessions, his eyes glance around and catch the black and yellow tarp, making him stop.

Would she be down there?

He doesn't remember seeing her at all tonight, but that could be _because_ she's there instead. But she still would've stuck with her friends for a little, wouldn't she? And he _did_ see Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara a few minutes ago, actually, since they were sitting a few rows down from them. So maybe she just didn't come at all.

Still, he looks around to make sure no one's looking – they're not – before walking over to the tarp and sliding inside.

"Who's—" a voice starts, but the question dies on her tongue as Artemis sees that it's him. "Wally," she says, sliding her bookmark into place. He can see her bag on the floor behind her, and she closes her book and places it inside before standing up. "Hey."

"Hey," he greets back, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'm guessing you're not into football?"

"Oh, I am," she corrects with a grin, "but I'm only interested in the college and professional teams."

"Me too," he chuckles. "But I go to these things for my friends."

"Do you guys always try to go to each other's events?" she asks. He nods, and she smiles at that. "That's sweet," she comments.

"Thanks."

"So do you go to parties because they go, too, or because you want to?" He blinks. Okay, he didn't expect that question. "Sorry to pry," she adds, "but…" She shrugs her shoulders a little. "You just don't strike me as the type that willingly wants to go to parties like last night."

"It depends," he admits. "But, no, I don't usually like parties like Megan Morse's. She just knows too many people and it gets kind of… chaotic."

"But you're supposed to make an appearance, right?"

He grins. "Basically," he laughs. "But I had a real reason last night, too. Megan's sister, Marie, has kind of been harassing Wendy ever since Wendy and Conner got together. Conner used to date Megan," he supplies when she looks a little confused. "Megan wouldn't really hurt Wendy, but none of us trust that Marie wouldn't, either."

"How chivalrous." Artemis smiles at him, and he shrugs. "No, really, Wally. That's actually very sweet. You and your friends seem really close."

"Yeah," he agrees.

"I feel like I have that with Dick and Zatanna, too," she admits. "Is that weird? I only met them a month ago and I feel like close them, and I love the both of them a lot."

"I don't think that's weird at all," he says, meaning it, and she exhales shallowly. The shift of the mood is almost palpable. He can probably cut the tension in the air with a knife. "Do you think that's rushing into things?"

"No," she breathes.

"Good."

She chews her lip contemplatively, seeming hesitant about something. Then she asks, "Why didn't you kiss me last night?"

"I… I didn't want to freak you out or something."

"Oh." She steps forward, bringing them inches apart like they had been the night before. "I don't scare easily," she tells him, voice low, and in the back of his mind, he's surprised that they can hear their own conversation considering they're pretty much whispering and there's a football game going on.

"Good," he says again, and then brings his hands up to cradle her face. "Then I'm going to kiss you now."

She nods faintly, and that's all he needs before he's dipping forward, sliding his lips over hers. Their breaths mix together as they exhale, warming their faces, and he kisses her once, twice, three more times, each one getting a little less tentative.

"Wally," she breathes, and he doesn't mean to cut her off, but he can't really stop. "Do you," she exhales between kisses, "think we're rushing this?"

"I don't know," he admits. He pushes his forehead against hers. "I've… pretty much wanted you since you first transferred here."

She _smiles_ at him. "Me too," she whispers.

He groans faintly, which makes her laugh a little, and as much as he loves her laugh, he needs to kiss her again.

So he does, moving them forward until she's pressed between him and the wall. Her hands grasp his biceps, bringing him even closer as she leans up to deepen the kiss. All he can feel is her body against his. He's so lost in it that he doesn't even realized that he ran his tongue against her lips until he's suddenly pushing it passed them, sliding against hers.

_God_, he could just kiss her forever.

And he really doesn't want to freak her out and ruin this, but he can't help it. He just _needs_ to touch her, and it's like his instincts take over.

He slides his lips away from hers, over the apple of her cheek, and presses a kiss to the skin beneath her ear before running his tongue along her throat. She moans, and then louder when he tugs her sleeve down and licks along her collarbone. He doesn't really know when his hand started moving downward, but then suddenly her skin smooth and warm against his fingertips as he slides them up her leg and underneath her skirt. He brushes his against her panties and _feels_ how wet she already is for him. She gasps softly at his touch.

"Artemis, I can… I can stop if you want me to," he says, even though he's not really sure if he _can_. She opens her eyes and stares into his. "If you don't want this—"

"I want _you_," she tells him, and he dips his hand into her panties, tracing his fingers against her. Her lower lip quivers. Then he dips a finger shallowly into her and she whimpers his name. His palm brushes against her clit and she arches against his hand. "_God_, Wally, _more_."

"Let's get out of here," he breathes. "My truck is—"

"I want you," she says, spreading her legs a little more, "right _here_, right _now_."

He groans. He feels like an ass for even thinking it, but he never expected someone like her to ever want something like this.

"Okay, baby." The nickname slips from his lips so naturally that he doesn't even care. He sinks in a second finger as he swipes his thumb against her clit once, twice, making her toss her head back against the wall. "Artemis?" he asks, because it sounded like it _hurt_, but she just says his name, arching against him and asking for more, so he thinks she'll be alright.

Well, except for the part where she's not getting off yet.

He pulls his hand away and she lets out this breathy, frustrated moan. He chuckles and slides her panties down. "Getting impatient, babe?" he asks.

"Don't tease," she says.

He rolls her clit between his fingers and her body shudders as his name escapes her lips. "But teasing is so much fun," he tells her, and she actually looks like she's pouting as she shakes her head stubbornly. Is it weird that he finds her sexy and adorable at the same time? He gently pinches her clit and she slams her palm against the wall.

"_Wally_."

"I'm sorry, baby," he apologizes, and kisses her lips gently before sinking to his knees.

He pushes her skirt higher over her waist and nudges her legs a little further apart, and her desire is right there in front of him.

His eyes flick upward to look at her. She's staring back at him, her cheeks flushed and some strands of her hair beginning to fall from her ponytail, and he keeps his eyes locked with hers as his tongue darts out along her slit. She shivers, pushing her fingers into his hair. He traces his tongue against her opening again and she moans, "_More_, Wally."

He wants to laugh at how demanding she is, but instead he flattens his tongue against her, sucking on her clit, and her legs begin to quiver. He hopes she can keep herself steady against the wall, because he's not sure if he can from down here.

"So good, babe," he says, rolling his tongue against her center a few times. Her grip tightens in his hair. He thrusts his tongue into her and she whimpers. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she breathes, and he kind of has to pause and look at her. Her bottom lip quivers at the loss and she opens her eyes to meet his. Damn, she's so _perfect_. "No one's ever called me that before," she says in as an explanation, her so soft that he's surprised he even heard it.

"Beautiful?" She nods. "Then I will," he insists, "all the time, because it's true."

He swipes his tongue over her clit and her moan gets lost in the cheers of the crowd. He'd forgotten about them, and the fact that anyone could just walk in on them.

"I'm… I'm so…"

He thrusts his tongue into her again and she sucks in a gasp, unable to finish her sentence. He knows she's so, _so_ close. "Come for me, Beautiful," he tells her, lapping at her center and flattening his tongue against her clit with every stroke. Her walls clench. "Show me how beautiful you are when you come, Artemis," he breathes, sucking down on her clit, and she comes, hard, as the crowd roars in cheer at who knows what. He looks up and, _fuck_, she really _is_ beautiful when she comes. He thinks it's impossible for her _not_ to be beautiful.

He laps at her clit as she comes undone and she whimpers his name, loosening her grip on his hair as her orgasm subsides.

He braces a hand against the wall as he gets onto his feet again, pressing her between him and wall once more, and her body is still shaking a little. He pushes her bangs from her face as he asks, "Anyone ever make you come like that before?"

She lets out a breathy laugh. "I don't think you need another stroke to your ego."

He chuckles and kisses her gently, and she whimpers as she tastes herself on his tongue. "Okay, Beautiful," he says against her lips, and she smiles. "I didn't get any of my homework done today," he tells her. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and he kisses the crease on her forehead. "You were being too big of a tease?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In the library," he explains. "Your legs were parted and your skirt was _short_, and you had your AP prep book out and all I could think about was you in your glasses and how sexy you'd be as a librarian, or maybe a hot and bothered AP student that studies too much. All I could think about was having you against the table."

She blushes brightly as his name escapes her lips, her eyes a little wide.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Was that too much?"

"No," she assures. "I've just never had anyone fantasize about me before." He chuckles and she shrugs her shoulders a little. "I didn't realize you were into the schoolgirl thing."

"I'm only into it because it's you, Beautiful," he corrects, making her blush even more, and he kisses her warm cheeks.

"Wally, do you…"

She trails off, rolling her hips against him so that her wet center brushes against where he's hard for her.

He groans out, "Yeah," and she rolls her hips against his again, whimpering a little, and he pulls the Icebreaker case from his pocket and pops it open. It's adorable that she can't bring herself to say the words. "You want to… right here?" he asks, grabbing a condom and dropping the rest to the floor. Whatever, he'll pick it up after.

She takes the condom from him and looks him in the eyes when he nods, and he kisses her as he undoes his belt and his jeans and lets them fall to his feet.

_Fuck_, he's so hard for her right now. Watching her come didn't help that, either.

She pushes his boxers down and grasps him, and he's not really sure if it's intentional or not – he's not sure what sexual experiences she's had up until now – when she takes her time to roll the condom on, squeezing gently down his entire length. He swears he almost comes on the spot.

And normally he wouldn't tell a girl that, but it slips out and he doesn't mind because it's _her_. She pauses, her hand still around him. "Really?" she asks.

"Yeah," he breathes. "You just drive me crazy, Beautiful."

She bites her lower lip and gives him a _look_ and he needs to be in her _right now_.

"Fuck," he mutters, positioning himself at her entrance. He hoists her legs and wraps them around his waist, and her arms slide around him and grip the material of his jacket just over his shoulder-blades for support. "Artemis, I'm—"

"_Please_," she gasps.

He sinks into her and their moans get lost in the cheer of the crowd. Her walls clench around him and she feels _so good_, and in the back of his mind, he wonders if she was still a virgin. Possibly, but whatever, he's not going to bother himself with that. She's a senior in high school and all gorgeous and probably had sex before.

He doesn't mind that he's not her first, so long as he has her now.

"Wally, move," she breathes, and he does, rolling his hips against her slowly in a way he knows isn't enough. "_Wally_," she moans.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers into her ear. She says his name again and he snaps his hips in response, and he must've grazed a good spot because she screams. He stifles her screams with a kiss. "We'll get caught," he reminds, even though he's caring less and less about that right now. "You feel so good, baby."

"Yeah?"

"_So good_." He angles his hips and rolls them against her, sinking deeper, and she throws her head back against the wall. She whimpers as he chuckles, and he brings a hand up to feel the back of her head. "You'll bruise if you keep doing that."

"I don't care. You feel amazing."

He groans. "So do you, Artemis. You're so wet," he tells her. She whimpers his name. He doesn't take her as the dirty talk type, but he's just being honest with her. Obviously she doesn't get complimented enough and he's going to change that. "You're so much better than my fantasy, Artemis."

"Say my name again."

He smiles, sucking down on her pulse. "Artemis," he repeats, grinding against her.

He showers kisses along her neck, flattening his tongue against her skin. "Tell me about your fantasy." His teeth graze her pulse. "Wally, tell me."

"Okay," he says against her neck, bringing his lips up so they're right by her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. "You looked so frustrated earlier, trying to study from your APBC book. Your cheeks were flushed and you kept biting your lip and your eyebrows were creased. You look so adorable when you're mad. Adorable and sexy."

"How could I be both at the same time?" she laughs.

"I don't know. It drives me crazy, too, how perfect you are," he whispers into her ear. She shivers again, her walls clenching around him. "I pictured myself taking the book away from you, which would only make you angrier. I would do it on purpose, of course, because you're so hot when you're angry. Then I'd slide my hand up your little skirt."

"_Wally_," she moans. "How wet would I be for you?" she asks, and he snaps his hips, making her yelp. She's going to play along?

He almost comes on the spot.

"_So wet_, Artemis," he tells her. "You'd be soaked. And I'd sink my fingers into you and you'd spread your legs out over the sides of your chair. I'd press my palm against your clit and you'd almost scream, and I'd kiss you to remember to be quiet. We're in a library, after all."

"And then you push me onto the table?" Her voice is quivering. She's _so close_ again and so is he.

"Yeah," he breathes, "and I'd take you right there, with your back against the table, and you'd struggle to keep quiet. You'd have your glasses on. And your hair would be down."

"Why?"

"I love it when your hair is down," he tells her, and she rolls her hips against his, bringing him in the deepest so far and her legs lock around his hips. "_Fuck_, I'm—"

"Me too," she cuts him off, takes a hand off of him to push his face to hers again and kiss his lips. "Take me with you."

He grinds against her again, and their moans get lost in the roar of the crowd again. Her walls are clenching around him and he keeps rolling his hips slowly through their orgasms, making her scream his name. He can feel her dripping and he kisses her even harder, pushing his tongue passed her lips. He doesn't want to crush her or anything, but he needs to keep them upright and he leans against her more to do so. She doesn't seem to mind, though, or maybe she's just too distracted to even care right now.

"You're amazing," he says against her lips. He can still feel her muscles quivering around him and she whimpers when he begins to pull out.

"I've wanted that for a while," she admits softly, almost sounding embarrassed.

He kisses her once, twice, three times. "So have I," he tells her, and it's pretty screwed up that as soon as he's out of her, all he wants is to sink back into her and make him whimper his name again.

"So what happens now?" she asks.

He shrugs a shoulder. Honestly, he doesn't know how he's supposed to pay attention to the rest of the game after this. He wants to say it's already passed half time, but he's not really sure. He wasn't exactly paying attention to anything else but her since he got down here.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about our friends?" But she's smiling, obviously not at all opposed to the idea.

"They'll have to learn to survive without us," he says, and she laughs and nods in agreement. "Besides, you're all I've really thought about since you transferred. They'll be relieved."

"You think they'll like me?" she asks softly.

It's cute that she's afraid they won't, and he tells her as much, kissing her forehead when she _pouts_. God, she must be doing this on purpose because he knows it drives him crazy. Everything about her drives him crazy. "They'll love you," he tells her, meaning it. "Will your friends like me?"

She nods and he believes her. Then she brings their lips together and kisses him slowly, gently. "Let's get out of here."

... ...

They go to her house, because her parents are out of town for the weekend and her sister is with her boyfriend, who apparently happens to be Roy, the cashier from Planet Yogurt. So that's how they know each other. Now he feels a little stupid, and when he tells her this, she laughs at him and then kisses his lips, calling him cute.

He sits against her headboard and they make out with her on top of him, straddling his waist, and their phones ringing with calls and texts for at least a good ten minutes.

"Okay, we shouldn't ignore them," she relents.

"Yes, we should."

"Wally," she laughs, rolling off of him. He fishes his phone out of his pocket as she hops off of her bed and heads over to where her bag is sitting on her desk.

Wendy yells at him for at least a minute straight as soon as he picks up, and he manages to get in a, "I'm with Artemis," he has the satisfaction of stunning her into silence. Then he hangs up on her before she can find her voice again.

"There," Wally says, trying to clear his voicemails and missed calls and texts from his friends. "Now can we…"

He looks up and she swivels her chair to face him. Her legs are crossed and her hair is down and she's looking at him from over the rims of her glasses. He groans a little, sliding himself off of the bed and walking towards her, and he can see that she's blushing faintly.

"You know you don't have to act out my fantasy just to drive me crazy," he says, running his fingers through her hair. _God_, it feels better than he imagined, and smells like vanilla.

She shrugs her shoulders. "What if I want to?"

He groans her name and hoists her onto her desk, knocking all of her other stuff onto the floor, and parts her legs for him. "Then we'll do whatever you want," he tells her, dropping a hand onto her knee and sliding it up her thigh. He slips it underneath her skirt and dips it into her panties and breathes, "You're beautiful," as his fingers dip into her soaked sex.


End file.
